High Times at Walt High
by mantabel91
Summary: Merida is the new girl in town, so she has no idea what to expect from her classmate and school.
1. The New Girl in Town

Being the new girl in school is never easy, especially when you are moving to a new country.

"Merida," her mother said as she entered her daughter's messy room, "Time to get up or you'll be late on your first day of school."

The fiery redhead buried herself under her pillow and grumbled something about not wanting to go. That wasn't going to stop Elinor one bit. She grabbed the comforter from her daughter's bed.

"Come on now," she snapped in her Irish tone, "If you are late on the first day of school, then you can forget about going with your father to that archery range."

"Oh Mum," Merida groaned, "Why should I even try going to this American school?"

"You have ten minutes to get dress and be downstairs for breakfast," Elinor said as she began to leave her daughter's room, "And please, brush your hair."

With a heavy sigh, Merida stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she walked over to the pile of boxes that still contained her clothes. She tossed through a few things before she found her cameo cargo shorts, a brown tank top, a hoodie and her favorite pair of chucks. Throwing a beanie over her head to make her hair seem a little more tamed, she stomped down the stairs where her mother was fixing her and her father's coffee. Her dad was reading the paper when he looked up and saw his daughter enter.

"Merida," he said with a wide, warming smile, "Good to see you up, dearie. Come. Sit next to your old da."

Merida's father, Fergus, may have been a big shot marketing agent, but that didn't mean he let it get to his head. He got a job transfer from Ireland to America close to the end of summer. The deal was much better than what he was getting at his old company. Now working for Pizza Planet as the head of international marketing, he would able to get Merida a car for her sixteenth birthday. The only downsize was that she was leaving all her friends and the home that she knew for a place that was completely different from the world that she knew.

"Like your new room?" he asked as Merida poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"It's all right," she said.

"She still hasn't unpacked her things yet," Elinor said as she served her husband his breakfast, "We've been in this house for nearly a month, Merida, and you haven't even organized your room."

"Nor have you left that room of yours for the last bit of summer," Fergus said concerned for his daughter's well being, "Everything all right?"

Merida just stared into her bowl as she just stirred around the cereal making it mushy. She didn't want to let on to her parents that she missed Dublin, but it was pretty obvious.

"Don't worry, Merida," her mother said as she held her daughter's hand, "You'll make some new friends in no time."

Looking at the clock, Elinor began to rush her husband and daughter to get a move on.

"And I don't want either one of you playing hooky on your first day. Merida, here is your lunch," she said sternly as she handed her daughter a lunch box. With a kiss on their cheeks, Elinor saw her husband and daughter on their way to the start of their new lives.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Merida could feel herself getting nervous as her father approached Walt High. She started to chew on her lip and place with her Celtic necklace. Fergus grabbed her hand to get his daughter's attention.

"Don't worry, Merida," he said with a smile, "They'll love you."

With a wink, he unlocked the door so she could get out on her side of the car. Taking a deep breath, she took the plunge. There was no going back now. Merida gave a small wave and smile to her dad and made her way through the chaos of students.

She was lucky to find her way to the front office. She looked over the counter at stumpy lady with rosy cheeks as she hummed a tune as she typed away on her computer. Clearing her throat, Merida was able to get the woman's attention.

"Oh, sorry love," she said in a cheerful tone as she removed herself from her desk, making her way to the counter, "How can I help you?"

"Well, my name is Merida Dunbroch. I'm the new transfer," she said as she pulled some hair behind her ear.

"Oh, your accent is lovely," the plump, little lady swoon as she grabbed her glasses, "And your hair is just as beautiful."

Flipping through some paper, the lady found Merida's schedule and handed it to her.

"First period is Biology with Mr. Jumba," the lady said as she pulled out a map for Merida, "He can be found east wing in classroom 223. He is a umm… interesting man."

"Thank you Mrs. Potts," Merida said as she read the lady's name tag and she took the map and schedule.

"If you need any help, just come to me anytime Merida," Mrs. Potts winked before getting back to work.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Biology is the study of life," the Russian man with dark blue hair said as he passed out the syllabus, "You are all required to partake in dissections. Anyone has a problem with that will be transferred to Dr. Doppler's class. There will be a group project that will count as 45% of your grade, three tests and homework will be given every day."

The students in the class began to groan and whine, but the large man slammed his hand on his desk loudly.

"And there will be no talking in this class unless you are called on, is that clear?" he said sternly. The room was quiet.

"Good. Now, please get ready to move around from the tables that you're at," he said, "Table one…"

Merida was moved to Table 3 with Milo Thatch, Esmeralda Dame, and Adam Beastly. They were quite an interesting group. Milo had bottle rim glasses and possibly just got out his braces but there was no doubt that this guy was a total nerd. He was well prepared for this class as he explained the color coding of his binder. Esmeralda smacked her gum and twirled her long black hair, not really caring about anything other than the time on the clock. She had a very cool, laid back feel to her making Merida kind of interested in her. Then there was Beastly. With his long hair and cold stare, it seemed like the guy was ready to snap at any moment. He seemed like a loner. It didn't seem to help that Fred Prince and Philip Hubert were throwing spit balls at him. Luckily, Mr. Jumba stopped them before things got worst.

"Now, there is an assignment that you are all to do and it will be due by the end of this class period," the teacher continued.

Upon completing the microscope project, the bell rang and Merida was off to her next class.

"So Merida," Esmeralda said, approaching her after class, "Where exactly are you from?"

"Ireland," she replied a little shyly as she walked next to the tan beauty.

"Cool," the dark hair girl said walking down the hall with her fiery red haired classmate, "We don't get much excitement here at WHS. You could be the hottest new thing here. Better than knowing that Aurora got a hot set of wheels. Catch me for lunch, 'kay? Later Meri."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Merida tried to balance a pencil on her nose as Mr. Ratcliffe drowned on and on about the state of the economy in USA history as an introduction. She heard a chuckle next her and look peered to see a boy with a rattail and a twinkle in his brown eyes. His wink made her blush and hide in her wide locks. He surely had a bad boy imagine to himself, but it would be too soon to tell for her. At the sound of the bell, the class erupted into zipping of backpacks and the chattering of the students. When gathering her things, Merida looked up to find the bad boy walk by her desk and leave something on top of it. She saw the note that was titled 'Red' in front of her and let her eyes follow him on the way out.

'At least he has a nice backside,' she thought to herself.

"His name is Jim Hawkins," said a voice from behind her. Merida looked to see an Asian tomboy carrying a gym bag, "You might want to watch out for him. He has been known to leave a few broken hearts. Mulan is my name."

"Merida," she replied as they shook hands.

"You're the one Esmeralda must have told me about you," Mulan said with a sideways smile at the ginger, "What do you say we head to lunch and you can meet the rest of the crew."


	2. Gym Shorts and Jim Boy

**AN: Sorry this took a while, but here it is. Hope you like it. Reviews please and thank you. :3**

Merida followed Mulan outside to the courtyard of her new school where she found Esmeralda sitting in the lap of a blonde young "man" at one of the tables they had. At this table sat a thin girl with brown wavy hair pulled back in a pony tail, a Native American girl drawing a pen tattoo on her wrist, and a guy with a flat bill hat over his black hair looking to cause some mischief with his younger male companion close by him.

"Hey Es," Mulan said taking the empty seat next to the younger boy, "She was in my US History class. Merida, meet Phoebus, Meg, Pocahontas, and Al and of course you remember Es here."

Merida waved and sat on the grass next to the table.

"Merida," said Al, "That's not a name you hear often."

"She's from Ireland," Esmeralda said with a playful smile, "How's Walt High treating you?"

Merida shrugged as she took out her sandwich, "It's all right I guess. Teachers are weird. Have you had Home Economics with Ms. Fauna?"

Meg chuckled, "Yeah, she is a hoot. She can't bake to save her life, but she's a nice lady. An easy A for sure."

"I honestly hated that class," Pocahontas said not looking up from the 'tattoo' she was doing on her arm, "Her voice was rather annoying and I learned nothing in the class."

"That's because you don't want to be someone's housewife," Esmeralda said as she joined Merida on the ground.

"Isn't that what women are supposed to do?" said the young boy that was sitting next to Al, who was holding back a laugh when he got a mean glare from Pocahontas.

"You better be happy you're a freshmen, Pan," she growled and the whole table combusted into laughter.

Merida found a kind of comfort in her new found friends. She learned Phoebus was involved in the JROTC of Walt High and had plans on joining the army after he graduated in the spring. Al, also known as Aladdin, was the school's class clown and was training Peter Pan to be his replacement once he got out of here. Pocahontas, she found out, considered herself a feminist and was very opinionated about a lot of issues that were happening in the world today. Meg was more or less the smooth talker of the group. She could get herself and anyone out of a tight situation. Mulan was a tomboy through and through. She was involved with any sport that she could be in, not to mention she was a black belt in karate. She even drove a motorcycle to school. How bad ass was that? Esmeralda was a smooth talker as well, but placed herself as the leader of this small clan. No one got in without her approval. If she didn't like you, she would let you know.

"So let me give you a rundown of all the groups here at Walt High," Esmeralda said as she took one of Merida's apple slices, "You have your preps, your jocks, nerds, and outsiders. Preps will date jocks, but not nerds. Jocks will date nerds only if they can get them to do their homework. Nerds mostly stay with themselves, same with outsiders. You see that blonde girl in the varsity jacket? That's Aurora. She is the 'princess' of this school. She's head cheerleader, president of the student council, homecoming queen nominee, and head of dance committee. If you know what is best for you, you will steer clear of her and keep your eyes off of Philip. That's her 'prince charming'. Her little tagalongs are Snow and Cinderella; you might want to look out for them too."

Merida nodded and ate as Esmeralda went on and on about the students and staff members.

"What about a boy named Jim Hawkins?" she asked.

"Jim?" Al chimed in, "He's like the coolest guy on campus. He mostly hangs out with his crew, but we hang."

"Don't even bother," Esmeralda said as if she tasted something sour, "He's bad news and not interested into the long term deal."

"He's pretty cool," Al replied, "Oh, well hello Jasmine."

"Get lost loser," said a girl with long, jet black hair as she walked by with two other girls.

"She so wants me," he said after she walked pass with a smirk.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"All right ladies," said a short, tubby, balding man, "This is gym class and if you want to pass my class, you'll have to be able to complete a regimen of various exercises. If you do not meet your daily requirement activities, you fail for the day. Now, let's start with a ten minute run."

With the blow of his whistle, the class started to run around the gym.

"Whose idea was it to have a gym after lunch?" Merida asked sarcastically.

Mulan giggled as she and Merida jogged side-by-side, "Coach Phil may not look like much, but he has leaded our football team and baseball team to national-state championships."

"Yeah, but I looks like Milo is going to die pretty soon."

"Move it Tatch!" yelled Coach Phil, "I'm watching you, too, Kuzo!"

Following running, Coach had the class do 25 jumping jacks followed by 25 sit-ups. It was exhausting. By the time class was over, Merida felt sweat in places she never knew sweat could be, but it was invigorating.

"Blimey, what I work out!" she exclaimed as she walked to change, "Do you know if they have an after school sports team?"

"Oh tons," Mulan told her as she tied her shoe, "I'm captain of the softball team, center on the varsity girls' soccer team, and have a black belt in kung fu and karate. Not to mention I do a little track and field too."

"Wow, I'm impressed. I played a little rugby me self," Merida said as she grabbed her backpack, "But I much prefer archery."

"Oh, well sadly, no archery or rugby," the Chinese girl said awkwardly as they walked to their next class together.

"Ah, well that's okay. I'm sure I'll find something to do around here," the red head smiled as she put on her beanie.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The first day of school is never easy for anyone who is foreign, but to young Merida, it went better than expected. With a small on her face she chatted a little more with Esmeralda, Meg and Mulan before he dad came to pick her up. That was until a dark silhouette walked by carrying a biker's helmet. He set it down on the bench the girls were talking at as he adjusted his gloves. When he and Merida locked eyes, he winked at her sending her into a blushing frenzy, make her pull her beanie almost over her eyes.

"Beat it, Hawkins!" Esmeralda yelled, "Nobody wants you here."

"Now, Esmeralda," he said in a smooth voice, "I'm just getting ready to hop on my hog. I'll be out of your way soon. So, whatcha doing, Red?"

Jim leaned over close to get a better look at the now timid Merida.

"Oh you know," she stuttered a little, "This and that."

"Maybe you'd like to go for a ride too," he said as his word trickled out like a waterfall.

"Oh I…"

"She's not interested, now get out of here," the black haired beauty said as she glared up at him.

"All right, I'm going," he said picking up his helmet, "I'll see you around, Red."


End file.
